A New Mutant Beggining
by x-lvr75
Summary: Laura is taken from the facility as a baby, but now Sarah can't handle her and hands her to Logan. She must now learn to live as a mutant and use her powers for good to become a mutant, if she can keep Pietro away. I don't own the x-men!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Father

Laura waited at the train station for Logan to pick her up. She was short, with medium brown hair, deep green eyes and a very slim around the age of fifteen. While she waits for Logan, her father to pick her up she recalls when her mother Sarah told him about him.

_XxX Flash back XxX_

Laura and Megan had just come back from their joyride, the school had informed Sarah her mother that she had ditched her last two classes and that in fact she had ditched several classes. Sarah nodded her head as she heard the news. She walked around the room as Laura sat in the living room waiting to hear her mother's screams but instead what she heard was worst.

"Laura I don't know what to do with you anymore, honey you are a smart girl, I know school is boring sometimes but an education is the most important thing" she looked at Laura as she waited for response, "honey I know it's hard leaving with me since I am never home and I know Megan is great but this needs to stop Laura."

"Fine, is that it can I leave to my room," Laura did not even care what her mother said; she hated her mother's whole 'I'm a single parent speech, although I refuse to talk about your father'.

"No, I-I talked to your father," Sarah sighed; she never thought she would tell Laura of her father, but she had left her no choice.

"What? My father? I didn't even know I had one!" Laura watched at her mother furious, after an eternity of wanting to know him she brought him up out of the blue.

"Laura I said I did not want to talk about him but you know you have one, who else pays for your things," Sarah was right, although Sarah was a doctor in a small city she would never be able to afford, everything, the house, two cars, her school, all the bills, and all the bails Laura had.

"Yea and what you think meeting him will make me an angel, your perfect little girl, what mother you wished you would have left me in the lab so they could fix me and perfect me?"

"Laura enough, you know I would never want that, I called him because it is time that you lived your other life and you accepted it, I thought that at first this was just a teenage phase like Megan but now I see it's not it has to do with your mutation."

"…" Laura hated to talk about this, she was a mutant, and although she was able to hide it, her mutation had damaged her life. Laura had been made for an experiment, one that her mother participated, but when she was born, Sarah with the help of Laura's father had escaped. After Sarah had taken Laura and made a home in a small city to avoid being found, Logan her father often checked on them and paid for many of Laura's stuff even though they had never met.

Laura had thrown a fit as her mother made her pack telling her that she had to go live with her father, a man she had never met. She remembered that even her claws had come out in between the screams and fights, they were her mutation. Well part of it, Laura also had the ability to heal as well as heightened senses, her claws were made out of bone and were sharp, she was happy she was able to retract them; she had two pair of claws in her hands as well as a pair on her feet.

_XxX End of Flash back XxX_

Laura sat there waiting, she did not know what Logan would look like, she often pictured him being a doctor just like her mother, but apparently, he was a teacher. _Great I get a loser for a father, and not just any loser but a freak just like her_, unlike her Laura learned that scientists had tested her father. What they did to him she did not know, that was something Sarah refused to tell her, but whatever it was gave her the courage to run away from H.Y.D.R.A.

Laura watched a man in a suit getting closer to her, _great_ she thought _a complete loser_; she wanted to run, as the men got closer, _this can't be my father_.

"You Laura?" a man in a leather jacket asked her, he had black hair which was all over the place, he smelled of beer and cigars, next to him was a tall African women very beautiful with white hair.

"Yeah," Laura looked at the men in the suit get on the train, she sighed.

"Good, I'm Logan, this is Ororo, my wife," Ororo took her hand out for Laura to shake.

"You're married?" Laura almost yelled, she never really thought of her father being with someone, she always thought that he would one day show up at her house, he would marry her mother, and they lived happily ever after or something.

"Yea, two years kid, c'mon we gatta go." Logan said as he sensed Laura's anger rise.

"No." this was not happening to her, she wanted to run away hide, she did not even want to go live with him and now he had to live with him and his wife!

"I said now!" Logan growled, Ororo held on to his shoulder.

"Calm down, Logan, this must be very difficult for her; she doesn't know you just give her time to breath,"

"I want to go home, and you," she pointed at Ororo, "don't try to be those pathetic women that say 'oh sweetie I'm not trying to be your mom I just want us to be friends' so you can make it ok that you're fucking my dad!"

When Laura said that Logan snapped and three shiny claws came out through his knuckles, "Enough!" Laura stood surprised as Logan did that, now she knew where she had gotten them, but his were different from hers.

"Logan please, she is your daughter remember," Ororo turned to Laura, "I am not here to be your friend I am here because I love Logan and I know he cares about you and my private life is none of your concern whether it be with your father or any other man."

Logan calmed down and picked up Laura's bags and they began to walk to the parking lot where they got in a very expensive looking SUV. The ride was very quiet, not even the radio was on. As she headed towards Bayville, the town she would live in, Laura's stomach began to turn.

"I know the feeling kid, I never really thought I end up in a place like this, and live how I do," he squeezed Ororo's hand, "sure am glad I did, and I hope so will you."

They finally made it to her new home, it was a mansion, but in the front gate, the sign read Xavier's Institute. _Laura was confused, was he planning to leave her at a private school? Was this part of his plan all along, to dump her at a boarding school? Did her mother know where she was going?_ Laura freaked out for a moment when he heard Logan chuckle, he was so weird, at times she felt he could read her mind.

XxXxX

A group of students as well as a bald man in a wheelchair welcomed Laura; he smiled as she walked in.

"Hello Laura I am Charles Xavier, my students call me Professor X, I hope the trip here was good."

"…" she did not want to hear this she wanted to be home with Megan on a joyride.

"Laura do you know where you are?"

"Some type of lame boarding school?" A redhead student made a face when she said almost as if she could hurt Laura with her mind but controlled the impulse to do so.

"No Laura I had hoped Logan told you about his work, you see Laura this is a school for mutants."

"!" what? Laura wanted to scream, this could not be happening to her, "thanks, but I'll pass I do not need help with my mutation, I have it under control," she turned around to head for the door and Logan stood in front of her.

"Like hell you're leaving this place!"

"Does my mother know you brought me to a school for freaks?"

"'scuse me you gata problem with us?" a redhead with white streaks said as she got ready to punch her.

"Knock it off both of you!" Logan snapped, "Chuck I'll show Laura around Ororo's given the kids a session today."

"Very well Logan, students come let us leave," and with that everyone left except Laura and Logan.

"I thought you wanted to protect me, why would you take me to out of one hell hole and send me to another years later."

"This is nothing like that place Laura, I don't see why you are so god damn pissed you don't even remember a thing, I should killed your mom when I had the chance."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just look kid, I never knew anything about you, one day your mom pops out saying she has my child, I've never met her in my life, then she tells me how she got you, well I was mad only monsters do what your mother did and what the people did to me," Logan took his claws out for Laura to see.

"Their covered in metal?" that is why the claws were different, she took hers out, hers were bone.

"Adamantium, strongest metal ever, can cut through anything."

"Is this were you've been? You don't seem like the settling down type of guy."

"I ain't, well wasn't but this place a lot goes on that well, settling here is all you got."

"What is here exactly?"

"Like chuck said, mutant school, kids who can't control their powers come here, or those who want a place to fit in or don't have anywhere else to go."

"And which category do I fall under?"

"A special category, the one about crazy kid with powers who can't see what's in front of her."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You may not need help with your mutation but you're as sure he'll do need putting them in practice."

"Uhuh go on."

"That's the second thing you learn here, how to be an X-men."

"An X-men?"

"Yeah let me show you around and explain it to you."

Logan showed Laura the mansion as well as introduced all the students to her, unlike her they were very open about their powers, well almost all of them, the redhead with streaks just grumbled as they were introduced and then shut herself away.

"Sorry 'bout that Rogue doesn't like people too near they tend to get hurt."

"Well anyways you haven't seen the best part of the mansion," he took her to en elevator and they went down to the basement but Laura knew it wasn't a basement at all.

"This is the Danger Room," they stepped in to a room and watched some of the students train. Laura liked the room, she felt like that would be her favorite spot.

"I know you never really had any training but I looked at your record I'm sure you'll do great besides you're my kid."

"Actually, I am your clone and I am not a child."

"Whatever c'mon let me take you to your room so you can unpack. Then I can tell you about school I already got you enrolled."

"School? I thought this was the school?"

"Nope, you live hear learn about your powers here but all the other crap you get to go to Bayville High."

"Great, at least you agree with me that all that stuff is crap."

"Too easy for you ain't it, I know the feeling," Logan and Laura laughed, it made her feel good, thank god Logan wasn't those type of guys that always asked if she wanted to talk about it.

"Ok this is your room, you get your own room for now but we have been getting new students so you might get a roommate soon."

"Let's hope not," Laura said as she threw herself on the bed.

The rest of the day went well, Laura and Rogue started to talk as well as Kitty who found her interesting.

"Like I never thought Logan would have a kid, like come on he barely married Mrs. Ororo and he liked her since like forever!"

"Y'ah dat's true but don't worry Lau' you'll love 'Ro she's real nice and tuff."

"Thanks," Laura tried to fake a smile but it was hard, they all went on and on how great her father was with his wife.

"I guess my father is very cool, my mom is cool too."

"Your mom?" rogue looked surprise, "I thought you was Logan's cl-"

"So tell us about her," Kitty hit Rogue on the stomach with her elbow to shut her.

"Ow."

"I am but my mother, well she made me and in a way she is like my mother she carried me in her stomach and has raised me all these years."

"Yeah I guess it's nice for her to do dat."

"Hey is school the same here like it is back home?" there was a mansion full of mutants and most of them went to school, she hoped Bayville High at least was not a mutant school.

"Sort of, well everyone's normal 'ccept us and the Brotherhood, take mah advice and stay away from dem,"

"The Brotherhood?"

"Yeah, they are like our rival mutant group, mostly just thugs, they like think they are better then everyone total jerks, like especially Lance."

"Kitty's ex-boyfriend, don't ask."

"OK, I wasn't going to, well I think I'm going to sleep so good night," they told her goodnight and Laura walked out of the room.

She lay on her bed, she missed her cousin and aunt so much, she especially missed her mom, and she wished they had not fought so much. At least Logan had been very cool and she knew he was not going to bother her so much. She fell asleep thinking about school and what would happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14: Great More Losers

Pietro could not believe what he was hearing: there he was sitting in his couch at the Brotherhood House as his father explained to him on the phone that some of the Acolytes would be joining them.

"No way father, I don't need a babysitter, nope I don't want them here and neither does Wanda."

"Don't get me involved in this," Wanda said as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Fine whatever, it's not like I don't get to see enough losers anyways, I can't believe you are making me go to school just to check on the X-geeks, and you don't even want us to fight them."

After awhile of more arguing Pietro hanged up the phone only to watch his father's acolytes walk in, there were three: Colossus, Gambit and Pyro.

"Well? What? You're going to watch me all day or are you going to come in, I know I'm hot but man I didn't know I was that hot."

"Don' flatter yo' self," Gambit said as he looked around, "de least you've could've done was do a lil' cleaning fo' Remy."

"Don't like it do it yourself," Pietro said as he stormed off to his room.

"Fellahs we are going to have to do some major fixing to do," Remy said as he looked around.

"But I like it," John said as he sat on the couch, "I could burn stuff and it won't even matter."

"I don't think that is a good idea my friend," Piotr said as he set his things down. They looked around the house, and realized that there was only two rooms since Lance, Pietro and Wanda had their own room.

"I get my own room Remy need it for all the filles he gana be bringing," Remy said as he headed for the one bedroom.

"It's ok I'll ask sheila over there if I can share a room with her," As John said that, a very angry Wanda came out.

"What did you just suggest?"

"C'mon Sheila, what you can't handle the heat?" John took a lighter as he lit up the room.

"Grrrrrr, whatever, any of you morons bug me ever and I will make you have nightmares of each other for the rest of your lives," Wanda turned around and slammed the door shut.

"That Sheila really likes me," John said with a smile on his face, Piotr shook his head as Remy grabbed his head.

They headed towards the room but Remy watched as John lit some things on fire, "Pete."

"Yes," Piotr turned around to see what Remy wanted.

"Um, you can have Remy's room, 'sides I smoke I wouldn't mind Pyro, you can have your own room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes besides I want Pyro to be my roommate, who wouldn't?" Remy said sarcastically.

"Aw man that means a lot to me mate." John said as he hugged Remy and they all laughed.

"Tomorrow is gana be interesting watching these X-men," Remy said as he lay down to sleep. He had turned to Magneto, after being with his father, but he had nowhere else to go, no family no home nothing so he took the job. As he lay there, he recalled what happened to him. When he decided to leave the thieves guild or rather had been kicked out.

XxX Flashback XxX

Remy had spent most of his years with the Thieves Guild and everything was fine, there was talk that his father and the Assassins were trying to work something out to stop all the fighting but no one knew their agreement.

They all waited for Jean-Luc to say what the agreement was, "the agreement has been made, and we've decided that the best thing to do is unite da guilds."

"Unite them? How we've been fighting each other fo' so long," his son Etienne commented.

"Through a marriage." Everyone looked, who would be the one to marry.

"Gambit, I want you to unite the Guilds by marring Bella Donna, she has already agreed," as he said that Gambit looked stunned as Bella Donna walked in.

"Hey luv, guess its gana be you and me now." She smiled and kissed Gambit on the cheek.

"…" it seemed like only seconds passed and before Gambit could breathe, he was starring himself in the mirror dressed in a tuxedo. Etienne helped him fix his tie.

"Look good, after dis no more fights, thanks."

"Lucky da fille is good looking else Remy would've said non."

"I'll give you a minute alone." Etienne walked out and Remy stared at himself again, sure, he looked good but he was not happy.

He took a deck of cards and shuffled them until he got to the Queen of Hearts, her lucky lady, Bella Dona was not what he wanted he did not love her. He wanted a girl who was so beautiful, so innocent and good and that loved him for who he was, who accepted him being a mutant. He wanted a woman who could be his queen who he could be there for and she could be there for him, his queen of hearts.

He looked at mirror again, as good as he looked he did not look right, "Non I can't do this, I don't love Bella Donna, I can't be wit her," he never considered himself the married type but if he were to ever marry it had to be someone unique loved him all of him. Remy took his tie off and left.

He was a thief and he knew how to sneak of but as soon as he was out the door, he was thrown on the ground.

"You ain't gana marry Bella," Julien said as he punched Remy in the face.

Remy got mad and began to fight back they punched and kicked each other, but then Julien took a knife out and as he tried to stab Remy with it, Remy turned the knife around and watched as it pierced Julien's stomach.

"Julien! Hold on everything's gana be fine," Remy, yelled, he tried to apply pressure to the wound but he was bleeding too much after a few moments he was dead. By then some of the people had come over.

"Remy what have you done?" Jean-Luc looked at Julien's body.

"Julien, Julien," Bella ran to his brother and cried, staining her wedding dress with his blood, "no, no you murder you murder!"

Remy had left later he received a call that he was never allowed to go back or he would be killed, that's when Magneto approached him, Remy said yes.

XxX End of Flashback XxX

Remy got up and went to Piotr's room, "hey Pete you busy?"

"No friend come in." Remy walked in Piotr had already set his room up, everything was so neat.

"I know Remy and you ain't known each other for too long but can I ask you sumtin personal?"

"Sure, but my sex life is out of the question."

"That's not it, Remy wanted to know why you decided to join Magneto, Remy figured you'd be those type of family guys, you know da one's who live a normal life, well as normal as a mutant can."

"I- Magneto has my family and as long as I do my job he will keep them safe," Piotr said as anger took over his face.

"Sorry, Pete don't know what to tell you."

"It's ok after this I will get them and I will take them far away where Magneto or no one can hurt them."

"Good fo' you Pete, well better sleep tomorrow we gata go watch da x-men."

XxXxX

Without realizing it Pietro had heard everything, he sped off before Remy could notice anything, his father was horrible, and to think that he admired him, but the more he knew the more he realized that he did not like what he discovered.

He went to sleep in his bed, at least tomorrow he would be able to mess with the x-geeks.

XxXxX

Laura got up and ready for school she had changed into some of her regular clothes but was immediately sent back to change since her clothes were inappropriate. She decided to wear a blue corset with some black jeans and boots. Although Logan did not really like it, he let her since it was more appropriate than a half-shirt and some skirts.

"Like, remember don't get in a fight with anyone, they will say you use your powers and you will get in trouble," Kitty tried to give Laura tips.

"Alright, well I have art class, so I have to go," Kitty waved as she left with Rogue to their art class.

XxXxX

"Kit remind me again why did we get art?" Rogue asked, she hated art but somehow she had been convinced by Kitty to take the class.

"Because all the hot seniors are in here imagine if we date some seniors, like oh my god!" kitty squealed as she thought about being popular and having a boyfriend.

"First of all Kitty I can't touch, so I can't have a boyfriend, second we are mutants and everyone knows, they won't want to date us," Rogue really didn't care about dating the only guy she wanted to date was Scott and he was taken by Jean, Miss Perfect.

The room was arranged in tables of four, they quickly got one empty, luckily no one sat next to them, Rogue had been right no one wanted to be near them because they were mutants.

"Hello oh you must be the new guys I was told about," the teacher said as two guys walked in. One was tall and muscular with black hair, he was Russian, the other was not so tall but, still muscular he had brown hair and was wearing shades.

"What are your names?"

"I am Piotr Rasputin," the taller one said, he seemed very shy as he talked and his voice had a Russian accent.

"Remy Lebeau," he also had a cajun accent he smiled as he looked around, most of the girls were drooling, well almost all the girls.

"Man what a dork, what loser wears a trench coat in dis time of da' year," Rogue said as she folded her arms, the new guys had to sit with them.

"Hello cherie," Remy said as he sat on the opposite side of Rogue.

"Don't get smart wit me got it," Rogue said, "and if you get too close you'll be sorry."

Remy smiled he liked a challenge; Piotr on the other hand blushed as Kitty stared at him.

"Hi I'm Kitty and this is Rogue," she smiled he was so cute and he did not know they were mutants.

After awhile, they had all been instructed to draw whatever they wanted. One of the boys from the table called Remy.

"Hey like you should be careful those girls are freaks, they're mutants," he whispered.

"Shut your face or I'll do it fo' yah," Rogue said irritated by his comment.

"You got a problem wit mutants," Remy said he took his glasses of and then grabbed the guys pencil and charged it, but he looked at the teacher, even though he wasn't looking he decided not to use his power, "don't mess wit the mutants got it?"

The boy looked scared and nodded and then turned away. Rogue stared at Remy, she was shocked he was a mutant but that was not why she stared it was his eyes. Remy watched as Rogue stared at his eyes and took his shades and covered them.

"Sorry 'bout that, some boys are plain stupid."

Rogue just nodded, his eyes they were amazing, and after a while, she smiled slightly and began to finish her drawing.

The rest of the class went quietly none of them talked, especially Piotr who refused to show his painting to anyone but the teacher.

"My Piotr you have quite a talent," the teacher said, he then starred at Kitty's who drew a puppy and then at Rogue she had drawn a landscape of hills.

"Mr. Lebeau, this is an art class, not a porn class," Remy grinned his drawing was of a woman and a men doing it in a 69 position.

"But it is art, dis is da most amazing ting in da world, you should try it," Remy said with a huge smile, "maybe it'll help you from being so cranky."

Rogue rolled her eyes, _great a womanizer_. The rest of the class laughed as Remy suggested to the teacher to have sex.

XxXxX

Laura walked in the classroom, great she had a boring class, biology.

Everything went normal, she was presented to the class and was assigned a seat, she was by herself but apparently who ever sat next to her was missing or as girls told her, he would be late.

Laura wanted to set the room on fire just to leave she was bored to death and then her new lab partner walked in.

Pietro barged in the door put on a note on the teacher's desk; before he reached his desk, he stared at Laura and smirked.

"Nice of you to join us today Mr. Maximoff, ten minutes before class ends."

Pietro just smiled and stared at Laura, she stared at him wanting to punch him. All class long or what remained Pietro stood there staring with a smirk on his face. Laura grew restless she could not stand his gaze on her.

"What are you staring at grandpa," she smiled at her comment.

"…" Pietro smirked and this upset Laura.

"So you're the new x-geek, what did baldy decide to make a charity case and went and got you from the dumpster."

"Nah sorry, the only trash I see is you and from what I hear you're the lowlife scum."

"Right says the girl dressed as a hooker," Pietro got up before she could respond and then the bell rang.

"He is so dead," she stated, her father was right she had quite the skills as she thought of a plan to take him down somewhere far from school.

"Maybe I can cut him to pieces and bury him," Laura smiled as she thought of it but decided to go to her next class instead.

XxXxX

Her next class went better; ironically, she sat next to Wanda, Pietro's sister.

"Sorry about my brother he can be full of himself, just like our father," Wanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"So you and Rogue are best friends?"

"Yeah, we weren't but we have so much in common it was easy to be friends, she approached me first, she tried to get me to join the x-geeks but they are to high maintance so I refused but we stayed close."

"Cool, at least you got to choose, my father made me join."

"Who's your father?"

"Logan."

"What? You're joking; I can't believe he has a kid, who would want to do him he is so scary!"

"Well I'm not exactly his daughter but he makes me say I am."

"Are you like his niece or something 'cause I can believe that."

"No I'm his clone," Laura said uncomfortably.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow father was right they did a number on him, I thought his claws were bad enough, at least you didn't go through that."

"Yeah that's what my mother says all the time," Wanda looked confused, "she's not my real mother of course," Wanda nodded to show she understood.

XxXxX

It was finally lunchtime, Laura was so happy she went to the table Kitty had told her to sit and soon most of the X-men were there after a bit Wanda came over and sat with Rogue and Laura.

"Um Wanda no offense but what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Like none of your business Scott," Rogue said annoyed at him asking her friend that.

"Well normally I wouldn't be caught dead with you Shades but I rather sit here then with flame boy over there," Wanda pointed at John who waved and smiled at her when she looked at him

"Hey sheila," Wanda rolled her eyes and turned around.

"See, told you the sheila likes me mate," John said to Remy, but he did not pay much attention he just stared at Rogue. He could not help it, there was something about her that made him forget everything, she was beautiful, even with all the makeup on her face, and she was beautiful, unique.

Everything went well for a while, but then Pietro came over. He had to find a way to bug her, he just knew it, and then he remembered his comment and decided to proceed.

"I don't think father would approve of you hanging out with the x-geeks Wanda," He said with a smirk as he stared at Laura, she only glared him.

"What do you want Pietro?"

"Nothing just came to pay her," he took money from his wallet and then gave it to Laura, "whenever it is most convenient for you," he said with a smirk, "we can go to my place if you like or a cheap hotel I know it won't make a difference to you."

Everyone watched Pietro and Laura, she smiled and took the money, "nah let's do it right here."

Pietro looked at her confused and then she swung at him but he moved quickly away. Laura turned to where he was and swung at him again.

Pietro smirked, "am I too fast for you, x-geek."

"Fuck you," Laura said as she kicked him.

"That's why I paid you," Pietro said with a smirk on his face.

Rogue got mad and got up, as well as the x-men. Everyone stared as the Brotherhood got closer.

"Is there a problem here?" Lance said.

"Go away Lance and take your friends with you," Kitty said as she folded her arms in disapproval, although she saw Piotr with them, now she understood why he was there. Still, she did not him to go away he was so nice how could a boy like him be with them how could he be with her ex-boyfriend. All the students watched as the two teams stared at each other, the bell rang but they did not move.

"Knock it off alright let's just get to class," Scott said as he tried to break the tension.

Evan took hold of Laura and pulled her away as he glared at Pietro who just starred with a smirk on his face. Slowly they all began to leave until only Rogue, Scott and Remy were left.

"Come on Rogue let's get to class," Scott put his arm around Rogue and Remy starred he shuffled a deck of cards as he watched Rogue blushed.

"Thanks Scott," Remy felt strange inside, _she likes him_, it did not please him that she did but as he tried to shake the feeling off he decided to go to his next class.

XxXxX

"You've got to be kidding me," Laura said to herself as she watched Pietro walk in. He looked at her and smirked as he took a seat next to her.

"Go away Pietro, you are so dead."

"Wow, feisty, I can't I paid you, remember? That means I own you until I'm fully satisfied."

"Fuck you."

"We already went over that, it's what you're supposed to do," Pietro said, "for a girl who practically did it all her life you sure seem to be clueless."

"Sorry I don't fuck old losers," Laura did not want to lose her temper; she could already feel her claws coming out.

After awhile Pietro managed to calm down but he still pissed her off as he threw paper balls at her or would un-do part of her corset. Of course, no one noticed with his speed, but she was irritated.

"The whole point of unbuttoning your shirt is so I can see if you're worth my money," Pietro said as Laura re-buttoned her shirt for the fifth time.

"Knock it of grandpa, you might get a heart attack for looking," Laura grinned.

"Finally, so they did clone you a sense of humor."

"Fuck you," she said a smile filled her face, she had missed Megan but Pietro had occupied her time and she was already thinking of a hundred ways to make him pay for his actions.

"I knew that you wanted me, how can you resist," Laura watched he was handsome and muscular but she shook the feeling of, "we can go to my place," Pietro smiled, he was so confident in himself.

"I'll go with you, anything to get away from here, but not to your place."

"That's okay I know a place where it's private."

Laura smiled as she flirted with Pietro; she began to touch him softly on his shoulder and giggled.

They made plans to leave after school, to a private area, Laura just smiled at Pietro, _he was so dead_, he just smirked, _I got her_.

XxXxX

Wanda waited with Kitty for Rogue to come to class, this class was going to suck, she thought as she watched John and Piotr walk in to the locker room. It was bad enough they had P.E. but they had it with his father's acolytes who were pure muscles.

"Like oh my god how embarrassing Pete is here and I suck at P.E. why couldn't it be English or something different?"

"Great John is going to stalk me all day," Wanda watched John dressed in his PE clothes, he waved to her and again she turned from him.

After awhile Rogue came out, she did not wear the same clothes as everyone she had pants on with a tank top as opposed to shorts and a t-shirt.

"Took you long enough," Wanda said as they headed for the track.

"Wanda normally I wouldn't ask but why are they here," Rogue starred at Remy who was not dressed in his PE uniform but instead was sitting on a bench shuffling cards, "and what is up wit the Cajun and cards?"

"Oh that's Remy, they call him Gambit, he can blow objects, he usually carries those cards and blows them up, my father thinks we need babysitting or at least that's his excuse. Frankly, I don't know but be careful."

Rogue folded her arms and starred back, Remy just smirked back at her.

The PE teacher made them do laps around the track, Piotr was on the very front, john slowed down to be next to Wanda.

"Go away Pyro or I will tell father you're stalking me."

"Come on sheila I just want to have fun, do you even know what fun is?"

Wanda got mad and tried to punch him but he held her arm and then they began to fight and got Kitty involved, Piotr watched as they tripped kitty and went to help her.

"You okay?"

Kitty watched and turned red as Piotr held his hand out, "yeah," but as Piotr raised her up Remy ran into them and they all fell down.

'You stupid Cajun can't watch were ya go," Rogue said as she tried to help Wanda up, but Remy smiled and tripped her and then she attacked them.

The teacher watched and blew his whistle, they stopped and starred, Remy was on top of Rogue holding on to her arms, while Wanda had John pinned to the ground and Piotr was on Kitty as he tried hard not to squish her.

"You all got yourself detention got it."

"Great like Mr. Logan is going to kill us."

"Sorry," Piotr said as he lifted her up.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah it's Cajun's fault, you stupid or sometin'?" Rogue turned to Remy.

"Non," Remy said as they all headed to change.

"Man Logan's gana kill us with more training sessions and I had just made plans to go out, sorry Wanda looks like shopping is gana have to wait."

"It's okay I'll make John pay for that."

XxXxX

School ended and Laura and Pietro went off when they had reached a hill with lots of trees so no one would see them he stopped.

"Okay here we are," Pietro held on Laura's hand and smiled, she smiled back and then wham! Pietro fell to the ground he quickly got himself up.

"What the hell Laura!"

"Don't you ever call me hooker," she kicked him in the stomach as he fell to his knees, "ever!" she beat on him a few more times but Pietro got himself up and moved away.

"I told you already, I'm too fast for you," he said to her ear behind her, she turned around.

Pietro was a few feet away with a grin on his face; she got mad as she looked at why he was grinning. Her shirt was undone and her bra and stomach were exposed.

"Nice," Pietro said, Laura tried to button her shirt but she felt as her back hit a tree and felt Pietro's body next to her.

"Come on, try to have some fun," he stared at her; she could not help but notice his grey eyes they were beautiful.

Laura did something she never expected to do; she threw herself at Pietro and kissed him wildly. When they stopped Pietro smiled and kissed her again, but this time he began to play with her stomach and breast as he kissed her neck as well. This had been a surprise to him but one he decided to enjoy.

"I told you it would be fun," Laura fixed her shirt, she had no idea what had just happened, but it had and although she did not want to admit it she liked it.

"Whatever," she said and walked away to go home. She was so dead, and she did not understood why she had just made out with Pietro. She decided to act as if it meant nothing to her but his touch was in her head.

Pietro watched Laura walk away, "told you it would be easy," Pietro told his father who came out from the shadows.

"Good she is the key to beat the X-men." Magneto floated in the air, they both smiled.

He was glad his father was not mad, he was only suppose to woe her, but it's not like planed it he decided it would count as a bonus for his work. However, he thought of her and her soft skin, the way she kissed him, the way her body felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts**

Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, Piotr, John and Remy walked out of detention, Rogue was so mad, all the time in detention was wasted on Remy who would not leave her alone.

"Remy don' understand why he's chere's being so mean to him," Remy said trying to look innocent as he walked beside her.

"Oh you don' know, let's see now why would I be mad," Rogue sarcastically acted like she was thinking, "oh yeah, yah won't stop bugging me, you tripped me, and I got detention 'cause of you, and now I gata walk home! Now why would I be mad at you swamp rat?"

"Oh you giving Remy pet names how sweet," Remy smiled, "and you don't have to worry 'bout walking, Remy will give you a ride."

"Yeah, we all can give you rides," John said with a huge smile on his face as he stared at Wanda.

"Sure," Kitty said as she blushed, Piotr and she had been talking and she liked the idea of riding with him, "well if you want."

"Of course Kayta," Piotr said.

"Yeah well we're all going in one car, so don't get smart with us swamp rat."

"About that chere, you can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"'Cause is one fille per ride," Remy walked towards a set of three motorcycles, the girls just stared, they all had sweet rides, "well you want a ride chere?"

Remy handed a helmet to Rogue, she hesitated and then took it, and Wanda took Pyro's and told him she would drive.

"Here Kayta," Piotr handed over his only helmet.

"What about you Pete?" he smiled at her and then turned to metal, his muscles showed even more, Kitty's face began to turn red and she felt all hot as she checked Piotr from head to toe.

"Rogue, call me when you get home," Wanda said and then sped off with John who yelled in joy.

" K swamp rat let's go," Rogue said as she climbed on, as soon as she was on, Remy sped off real fast and she held on him tightly, "slow down I ain't Logan I can die."

Remy smiled and pretended he could not here, "what you say, go faster? Okay whatever you want my amour."

"Awwww," Rogue screamed as Remy went faster she held on to him harder, his nails digging into his body. Remy could feel her nails in him but he just liked how she felt on him so he raced more. She was different, he could feel it.

Piotr and Kitty watched as their friends left them behind, "um Pete, can you like not go that fast I've had bad experiences on a motorcycle."

"Yes."

Piotr hopped on, the motorcycle went down with a poof from his weight, she hopped on very slowly and she blushed even more as she held on to Piotr. As soon as she was on the motorcycle, he turned it on and they rode of, he did not go fast but slow as he felt Kitty grip on hard, he did not want to scare her. She was very pretty; her arms around him felt good, he wanted to go faster so she could hold on him tighter, instead, he tried to shake those thoughts away. If Pyro and Gambit did not think it was wrong to flirt, he did. Kitty was too young for him, besides why would she look at him, he was the bad guy they both knew that, he was working for Magneto, a terrorist the reason why did not matter, she did not know nor would she care.

They rode slowly, Piotr felt himself move and he looked in the distance, a shadow was watching him, he knew what he had to do. _Sorry Kayta_ he thought as he raced on the motor cycle, Kitty yelled as she watched the motor cycle spin out of control. She saw grass and then felt herself hit the ground with a loud thump, _what had just happened_? She saw a pair of large metal legs.

"Piotr," she mumbled, but then a shadow was cast over him and she gazed into the eyes of Mastermind. Piotr watched as Mastermind played with Kitty's mind he wanted to punch him, but he knew magneto was watching he could feel the hate for him swell up in his throat.

"What are you doing to her?" he clenched his fist retraining himself as much as possible.

"Simple, I will make her like Lance and forget all the bad things that happened between them, that way he can manipulate her to do whatever magneto ask him to do."

Piotr felt sick as he watched Kitty in a trance, "now let us erase this last memory."

XxXxX

Rogue got of Remy's motorcycle and so did he, she tried to punch him but he held on to her arm aggressively, "Remy don't like his face getting messed up."

She stared at his eyes, and shook her arm free, "you crazy you almost gave mah a heart attack."

"C'mon chere Remy thought it was fun," he said amused as she paced around the front gate.

"Why don't you invite Remy in, we can go to your room, Remy can show you a few tricks," he shuffled his cards around.

"Yeah right, free access to the mansion. I know you work for Magneto alright."

"And yet here we are," he got close to her; she could feel his breath on her.

"You're not really in high school are you?" she turned from him.

"Non," Remy said he looked around; he had to find a way to distract her, "how old are you chere?"

"Seventeen and I'm not you're chere." After awhile of silence she finally spoke again.

"So how old are yah?"

"Twenty-one."

"Why do you do it?"

"What chere?"

"Work for a guy like Magneto, he's as worst as anti-mutant terrorists."

"'Cause when you're like me dere's not much to look forward to, so you take whatever comes your way."

"Yeah there is," Remy looked at her with a 'huh' expression, "us."

"As in join da X-men?"

"Yeah, we're just trying to find ways to fit it in, what better way for you to find sometin to look forward to then here."

Remy stared at Rogue, _she was so innocent, there he was her enemy, who at the moment was trying to distract her while Pete got his job done, and all she was doing was trying to help him_.

"You quite 'cause you're thinking of joining or is it something else?"

"I'm your enemy Rogue don't forget dat," Remy said and he turned away, he lit a cigarette as they waited. He thought of what he had just said, it was true but he did not tell her to push her away, he did not want that. No, he wanted Rogue right next to him, he wanted to feel her body next to his, but he was right, he was the enemy. It was wrong what he was doing, he felt bad, and that girl Kitty she did not deserve it either.

"Why aren't they here?" Remy looked at Rogue her arms were folded as she looked out the road.

"We should go find them, or we'll be in more trouble," Rogue walked to his bike, "c'mon swamp rat let's find Kitty and Pete."

Remy stared, she was so innocent, she had not even known him long enough and already she had nicknamed them all. "Non, we should wait they'd be here soon, don't worry chere."

"You okay?" Rogue stared at Remy, something was wrong he looked worried.

"Yea, just you keep in mind what I said chere stay away from us, and tell Kitty dat too."

Rogue stared at his beautiful eyes, why was he pushing her away usually it was her pushing people away, and he was trying so hard to get her to look at him as bad but she could not. Even when he called himself the enemy Rogue felt like that was a lie, she trusted him.

XxXxX

Piotr went on his bike and Kitty followed behind him, still controlled by Mastermind, he rode on. Kitty all of a suddenly shook herself, she felt as if something happened but she did not remember anything, she was holding on to Piotr they were almost at the mansion.

"Took you long enough," Rogue said as she grabbed her bag and got ready to go in.

"Like I didn't want to be road kill okay, Rems you drive like a maniac."

They all said good-bye and the girls walked in the x-mansion leaving the men outside.

"So you got da job done," Remy did not look at Piotr none of it felt right anymore they were so innocent.

"Yes," Piotr said as he thought of mastermind, she would like Lance, not him Lance.

They left quietly none of them felt like talking. What were they suppose to say? They felt bad that they were playing those girls. When they reached the Brotherhood, Magneto waited for them with Pietro at his side.

"Everything is going well; soon we will beat the X-men and prove to the world that we are superior."

"But why do we have to beat the X-men?" Remy said as he shuffled cards, normally he never asked about details like that for a job but he had to know.

"Because the x-men will fight for the people, whether human or mutant as long as they are innocent."

The x-men were innocent, at least Kitty and Rogue were. Rogue, she was beautiful, her green eyes were like emeralds. Remy looked around he had escaped one hellhole to be in another.

XxXxX

Logan paced around, Laura had been home late while Rogue and kitty had not even been home and they were half an hour late. Finally, they walked in, he sniffed the air, and he smelled other scents on them. Great Kitty's back with that fruit bowl, but it was not his scent on her it was a new scent.

"Where have you two been?" Logan yelled at them.

"Hello to you too," Rogue said.

"We like got detention," Kitty said in her small voice.

"What? Why?"

"It wasn't our fault alright it was swamp rat's fault-" Rogue looked at Logan, she did not want to tell him about them, she knew that he would be worried and probably make sure the new Brotherhood members stayed away.

"Who's swamp rat, he better not be the scent on you?"

"It's not what you think okay, see we sort of got into a small accident and we rubbed on each other," Rogue looked at Logan as she realized her wrong choice of words, "like not in a bad way."

"Yeah we were like in PE and Wanda was fighting John so they tripped me and Pete tried to help me and then Rogue came with Remy and then we all fell on each other, just an accident," Kitty tried to laugh.

"Oh I see a small accident, so you are telling me that Rogue fell on this Remy by accident," Logan quoted with his fingers accident, "and she rubbed on him while you rubbed against this Pete?"

"Yeah but nothing else," Kitty and Rogue waved their hands to say there was nothing else.

"Right and this happened during class which was two hours ago, then you had an hour of detention and it takes you thirty minutes to get here, which is why you are here at 4:30 and not 3:00?"

"Right."

"And I suppose that their scents were so strong that when you changed out of your PE uniform they did not wear off and instead penetrated your clothes so that their scent smelled like you had been with them about a few minutes ago?"

"Right," Kitty said as she shoved Rogue to leave, "well we better get going we have homework bye Mr. Logan."

Kitty walked away thinking they were safe. "Kitty." Logan called; she and Rogue stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Detention two weeks, both of you plus extra training sessions."

"Yes Mr. Logan," they mumbled at the same time as they walked away.

"Wait, I ain't finished," the girls turned around, "who are Remy and Pete?"

"Just some boys from school." Logan could tell they were hiding something he folded his arms as he waited for them to tell him more.

"They're the new members at the Brotherhood," Rogue sighed.

"New members?"

"Yeah."

"Okay remember stay away from them," Logan watched them turn away, he had to find out who these new members were. First, he had to go check on Laura, his daughter.

XxXxX

Laura was home late, and worst she had Pietro's smell all over her; she decided to sneak in and ran to shower. She finally came out and looked at her homework, she had never really done her homework but she knew Logan would make a big deal about it so she started to work on it, not bothering to change out of her bathrobe.

After awhile Logan came in, he looked mad, she was so in trouble.

"Hi."

"Why were you late?"

"I was on time in all my classes," Laura tried to pretend she did not know what he meant.

"Here," he pointed to the ground "I mean getting home; you were half an hour late why?"

"Oh that," Laura looked around she needed to find something quick, "I had to stay after school to catch up for some classes."

Logan looked at her, obviously she did not know him well, to everyone else she would have convinced them but he could tell a lie almost smell it.

"You're lying."

"What? Why would I lie, I was doing that?" Laura looked shocked, everyone always believed her.

"Nope I can tell when a person lies."

"Oh what is that part of your mutation?" Laura tried to evade his question.

"Yes, so where were you?"

"School," another lie.

"Girl you must take me for a fool I told ya I can tell when someone lies."

"Fine I was with Pietro."

Logan looked shocked, what was wrong with his girls today? He stood frozen if it was not for his healing abilities he knew he would be having a heart attack. Laura starred at Logan she knew she was in so much trouble, she had to think quickly.

"He was being mean," He breathed a little, "so I pretended I was interested in him and kicked his ass in the woods after school, sorry."

Logan sighed, okay maybe not all his girls, he smiled.

"Fine but if you're ever late you better have a better reason."

"Okay I have homework," Laura turned to her book and Logan left.

She lay on her bed, what had happened today? She had met Pietro for less than a day, who happened to be her enemy apparently, he had insulted her, and she kissed him? No, she made out with him. Why had she done that, she had never really kissed a guy and now she threw herself at him. She thought of Pietro his grey eyes, his muscular body, the way he kissed her, his arms around her. She tried to shake those thoughts away. She had to stop thinking of him, he was probably playing her.

XxXxX

Pietro watched his father leave, everyone was very quiet, they had listen to his father's plan for the X-men, he did not have to do much nothing was expected. He had already done his part apparently; only two more things were left for him to do.

He lay on his bed as he thought about his father's plan, then he thought of her. She had been so hot, he had never kissed a girl like that before, she had been so wild and aggressive, and unlike most girls, she was experienced. He had to see her; maybe he could get his work done a bit quicker than expected.

Pietro raced his way to the x-mansion so that the sensor would not be set off. He looked around to see which room Laura would be in. He finally found her; she was lying in her bed in her bathrobe. He went quickly to her.

"Miss me," Pietro said as he kissed Laura. Surprised by him her claws came out and he got off her.

"What do you want Pietro?"

"Come on Lau, I missed you," he went to her again, her claws went back in and they began to kiss, "you miss me babe?"

"No, I had hoped you be dead by now grandpa, how you didn't get a heart attack I will never know?" Laura smiled and kissed Pietro back.

He began to undo her robe as she pulled of his shirt, Pietro stared at her body, it was perfect he caressed her and she shivered at his touch. He began to kiss her whole body slowly he went down on her breast and then to her stomach, he grabbed her legs and began to kiss her knees and then her thighs. Laura felt herself become hotter and hotter, she shivered as he touched her, she wanted to moan and she did moan a little. He began to kiss her stomach again and then her neck and then her lips.

"Hey," he said as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hi."

"Tell me about you."

"I thought you were supposed to already know?"

"Yeah but I have my father's version, I want to know yours."

"There isn't much to tell, I was made a clone from Logan, my surrogate mother took me away, we settled in a small town and I became wild and so I was sent here."

"Man I thought I was fast," Pietro smiled he fixed Laura's hair, "seriously tell me about yourself."

"Don't tell me you want to know all that crap stuff about 'I want to know what you like, your favorite color, what makes you tick' crap?"

"Nope the only thing about that I would want to know is how to make you happy, and look I already know," Pietro laughed a little as he caressed Laura's legs and her thighs.

This was the most amazing experience, he got on top of her and kissed her body, it felt soft, and lose what the? Pietro looked she was gone, he was in his room and at the door was Wanda with her hands on her hips, she looked mad.

"You like her!" her frown turned into a smile.

"What are you talking about, and who let you in my room?" Pietro felt annoyed.

"Logan's daughter, you know the one you just had a sex dream about."

"I wasn't having a sex dream!"

"Sex? I know Remy heard sex," Remy popped his head into Pietro's room.

"Get out of my room! Both of you," he shoved them out and slammed the door.

"What Remy do? He just wanted to know why you were talking 'bout sex."

"My brother had a sex dream about Laura that is all, tell anyone and you will be sorry," Wanda left to her room.

"My lips are sealed," Remy said as he pretended to close his lips.

It had all been a dream none of it was real, he had never felt her body as he felt he did. Pietro lay in his bed frustrated at what had just happened. What did it mean? Was he falling for her? No! He could not she was the enemy; besides it would never work his father had already arranged that, Laura was the last piece of the puzzle for his father's plan to beat the x-men.

XxXxX

Laura jumped out of the bed, what had just happened? She looked around, she was still wearing her bathrobe, and no one was in the room, had it all been a dream? She could swear she had felt Pietro kiss her and touch her in ways she was embarrassed to think about.

"Great Laura, just what you need, to have sex dreams about a boy who just wants to mess with you," she got out of her bathrobe and into her pajamas, she needed to get Pietro out of her mind, and she was determined to do it by any means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strange feelings

All the girls got ready to go to school, Logan watched as Kitty chatted with Lance, they had officially been together again. This was something he was not expecting from Kitty, after all it was Logan who had taken her out to get over Lance and now it seems she was head over heels for him. Rogue too was acting strange, he found her starring at herself often in the mirror and was wearing more revealing clothing. He liked that she was more open and confident in herself but the reason as to why had him troubled. Ever since they had mentioned that there were new members in the Brotherhood, the girls had changed, even Laura seemed to be comfortable where she was at. It was Friday and the girls all wanted to get away from boys and school, so they had decided to go shopping after school. At the mention of this Logan smiled, he really wanted some separation between them and the boys and since even Jean was going he knew it would be just girls. He also decided to make a plan on how to go about the situation of the girls maturing into young ladies. He decided to rig the session to last long for the boys and after he could give them a nice long talk. He also decided that while they trained he would track down all of the new members of the Brotherhood and try to find something out about them. The students left and he got straight to work on his plan for the day.

XxX

School started and the x-men all headed to their classes. Laura went to class, she dreaded going, Pietro would be there. Ever since her dream, Laura tried to avoid Pietro, luckily so did he. During class he often flirted with other girls but Laura found that he would randomly stare at her but she ignored it. Today however she would not be able to avoid him since they had class together and were chosen to do a project together. Pietro smiled when the teacher called out their names and the topic of their assignment, Sex and Dating.

"What's up," Pietro said taking a seat next to Laura.

"Hi," Laura responded and turned away. She felt awkward and so did Pietro, as much as he tried to forget his dream of her he couldn't help but remember the way her body felt. He stared at her body, she was hot, _too bad it was just a dream._

"So how do u want to do this?" He asked her after he was done checking her out.

"We can split the work in half, you do your slides on the first half of the chapter and I'll do them on the other half," Laura said trying to be rational and also avoid spending time with Pietro outside of class.

"That sounds good but it's a group project that would go against the rules of working together," Pietro said with a smirk as Laura frowned.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"you can come over my place after school and we can work on it," he said casually.

"Sounds great but I have plans, but you're right why don't you come over my house Saturday," she said with a smile, hoping he would just accept her previous offer.

"Sounds great," Pietro responded with a smile and grabbed his books as the bell began to ring. Laura stood there in shock as Pietro walked out, she was so dead, how was she going to convince Logan to let Pietro come over.

XxX

Rogue stared at Remy who was flirting with other girls. He had not even shown interest in her since the last time he had offered a ride, Rogue rolled her eyes at the two blondes who laughed at Remy's jokes.

"How lame can you get?" Wanda said as she approached Rogue.

"Hey Wanda," Rogue said turning away from Remy, "like right, I mean how dumber can yah get?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"So are you down for today?" Rogue asked Wanda.

"Anything to get away from flame boy over there, he is driving me crazy, like seriously he took stalking to a whole new level."

Wanda and Rogue turned to look at John who waved with a big smile at Wanda. Rogue looked over to Remy, this time the girls were gone, the moment they made eye contact he glared and turned away. Rogue turned away feeling hurt, all this week she had tried to dress up better and impress Remy but nothing worked, she felt he did not like her at all.

XxX

Kitty held onto Lance's arm as they walked to their next class, she often felt irritated by him but every time she felt like pulling away something made her pull back. She no longer remembered why they had broken up she only knew that they had been apart for a while. She ignored the strange feelings she got inside and tried to focus on keeping their relationship.

"So Kitty, I'll give you a ride after school okay, just wait for me here," Lance said. Kitty looked at Lance, he seemed bored, but when she tried to read him all she could think about was how in love she was to him so she nodded and entered her class.

Piotr watched Kitty and Lance from a distance. He felt a deep knot form in his throat and could feel his body shake at the confusion Kitty found herself in. He breathed in and tried to remember why he was doing this. But he could not help feeling so sick about himself; he had to watch Mastermind control Kitty and watched as Lance manipulated her and made her do things she often forgot such as give him the codes to enter the X-mansion. Because of that every time she talked to him he could not look up to her instead he kept his head low.

Kitty waved at Piotr as he entered the class, he forced himself to smile and took his seat next to her. While every piece of Magneto's plan began to take place, Piotr began to break, he wanted to tell Kitty that she was being controlled and was helping Magneto, he wanted to beat Lance to a pulp for using Kitty. Piotr wanted to scream to Remy to stop ignoring Rogue, because she liked him for who he was, and he also wanted to tell Logan that his daughter was about to get into some big trouble he was not sure she could handle. But one thing held him back: his family. How could he sacrifice them, he could not and he would not. So he let things be and just prayed that when he went to hell everyone would be okay.

"Hey Pete are you ever going to let me see one of your paintings?" Kitty asked breaking Piotr's thoughts.

"Um sure Kayta I'll show you this one when I'm finished I promised," Piotr said smiling; _at least he would do one good thing_.

Kitty smiled she wanted to see his paintings so bad but he never let her, she watched Piotr paint and when she noticed his body and the way his muscles showed through his shirt, she quickly thought of Lance.

Piotr watched Kitty's painting, it was a kitten playing with a silver bell. She was so innocent Piotr thought and a knot formed in his stomach.

"So like do you have any plans tonight?" Kitty asked Piotr.

"Nope," Piotr lied knowing that tonight he would stand guard, while the Brotherhood did something bad.

"That sucks, I'm not doing much either except shopping after school but since it's all us girls going we probably won't take long," Kitty said with a smile at the word shopping.

"Kitty," Piotr said knowing he would regret his choice later, "my painting, wait for me after school and I'll show it to you okay."

Kitty smiled and almost shouted with joy, she grabbed her bag and began to get ready to leave the bell would ring soon. Piotr watched Kitty leave out to lunch, he stared at his painting as tears rolled down his eyes and he quickly wiped them off.

"Forgive me, sister," he said softly and walked out. He had made his choice and was ready to accept the consequences.

XxXxX

Remy looked around, he swore Piotr was behind him but he could not find him anywhere.

"Dammit Pete, we need to get going," he said looking around the outside of the school to find his bike missing, " now Remy don' panic Pete maybe just gone out for a spin get the nervous out of him, dat's right he went fo' a spin he'll be back."

"Who will be back," Remy turned around to see Rogue standing behind him, he checked her out, she looked great, she wore a tight black blause that exposed her cleavege and over it a black leather jacket, her skirts were very short with a split on her left thigh, and she wore some translucent black tight with some boots.

"No one 'xcuse me Remy gata go somewhere," he said as he waved her off with a salute.

"Remy wait," Rogue called out to him, he turned around she was blushing hard, "i wanted to talk to you."

"Chere, there ain't nothing you and Remy have to talk about."

"Yah right swamp rat, excuse me," Rogue said walking away.

"Sorry chere, I'm just not right for you," Remy watched her walk away, "wish I was though," he said as he stared at her body.

Rogue listened to the sound of a motorcycle bike drive off into the distance.

"Why am I doing this," Rogue said as she started to run around the school looking for the one person who could help her.

"Kurt!" she said as she spotted Kurt with Amanda eating lunch.

"Oh hey Rogue," he said with a smile.

"I need your help," she said as she took of her glove.

"Rogue what are you doing, that's dangerous," he said as he tried to scoot away.

"Sorry it's just for a bit I promise," Rogue slightly touched him and pulled away.

She ran off back to the front of the school, "now if I was a swamp rat where would I go?"

She smiled as she got an idea where he would be, "got it!" she said and teleported herself.

Remy looked around the brotherhood mansion, no sign of anyone being there after they had left for school. He turned around to leave when he saw Rogue standing there.

"Merde, dis fille is going to get herself killed," he whispered.

Rogue smiled as she got the location of Remy correct.

"Rogue, leave now," Remy said with a cold stare.

"Says who? you? I don't have to listen to you swamp rat, why are you here?," she asked.

Remy got out of his bike furious and walked over to her.

"chere I know why you are here you need to understand this " he said, "I ain't right for you chere, so please leave."

Rogue stood there and looked into Remy's eyes, those beautiful red eyes.

"I hate you swamp rat you don't even make sense," she said as she looked one more look in his eyes as she clarified the image inside it, "I'm out of here-"

"I'm afraid i can't let you just leave," Magneto said.

"Merde," Remy whispered.

"Now this is interesting, i pay you to work Remy," Magneto said as he hovered in the air, Rogue held on to Remy's arm, "but seeing on how you are making my job easier I will let this slide."

"Rems you know how you think I'm crazy?"  
"Yeah, what about it chere," Remy asked.

"Well I'm just goign to say sorry in advance," she said.

"In advance?" Remy said as Rogue teleported them somewhere else, "where are we?"

"What?" she looked at a very confused Remy, "I'm not gana let myself get captured and I have to warn the Professor."

Rogue took out her phone as she dialed a number.

"Rogue stop!" Remy said as he took the phone away from her, "you can't, we need to get back Rogue."

"Why? you know what swamp rat if you want to go back with bucket head do it yourself the doors right there."

Remy walked to the door and opened it, he looked around to see a hall full of doors.

"Chere where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not your chere swamp rat, were in New York."

"New York! what are we doing in New York?'

"Me keeping low while I contact the professor," she said as she took her phone from Remy's hand.

"I said no," Remy said as he charged the phone and it exploded.

"Why'd you do that swamp rat?"

"Magneto's got the whole place under his control," Remy said.

"What are you talking about swamp rat? Its time you talked swamp rat and you better not play games with me," she warned.

Remy sighed and brushed his hair back, "oh well I might as well tell you, after all Magneto probably thinks I double crossed him already."

Remy began to tell all of the story about Magneto's plan to Rogue, she listened to him in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Plan in Motion**

Piotr looked at the gate, this was a bad idea he thought, but he kept ridding as he changed to his metal form and went through the gate, the X-mansion's security system turned on, as he made his way to the front of the mansion he watched a very angry Wolverine come out with his claws out.

"Grrr," Wolverine grunted, "you're making my job too easy, but I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he attacked Piotr.

"Logan wait," Professor Charles said as Logan tackled Piotr, "let's hear what Colossus has to say first."

"Fine," Logan said as he got off Piotr, "but don't try anything funny or I'll make you regret it," he said putting his claws up to Piotr's throat.

"Thank you," Piotr said as he changed back to his normal form, "I'm here because of Kayta, I mean Katherine Pryde," he said when he noticed Logan's reaction to Kitty's nickname.

"What about her?" Professor Charles asked.

"She's under Mesmero's control."

"Why would you tell us this, aren't you Magneto's dog?" Logan said.

"Yes I am one of Magneto's men but I can't let her get hurt because of me, no matter the consequences," Piotr said as he clenched his fist thinking about what would happen.

"Why would Magneto want Kitty under his control?" Professor Charles asked.

"Because she's been changing the codes for the security system."

"Chuck wants' to know what Magneto's plan is," Logan said unsatisfied with Piotr's answer.

"He planned on attacking the mansion, I don't know why; Gambit and I only had orders to watch over Kitty to make sure she was doing everything right and check that the changes she made were correct."

"So you've been to this mansion before?" Logan asked.

"Yes, at night."

"If Magneto was planning on attacking the mansion, then I can only guess he is targeting the students," Charles stated.

"So what do you propose we do?" Logan asked.

"Do you remember that trip we talked about?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I think that now would be the best time to take it," Charles responded.

"Professor, wait there is a favor I need to ask," Piotr said stopping them from entering the mansion to prepare for their trip.

"Yes Colossus?" Professor asked.

"My family, they are being held hostage by Magneto, can you help me find them, I'm not asking you to go with me I just want you to locate them."

"Of course, come on in," Professor Charles said as they went in to the mansion.

"I'll go find Storm and Beast and tell them to get ready," Logan said.

"Yes, please do so, they are in the danger room," Charles said as he and colossus headed to use Cerebro.

XxX

Logan went into the danger room; he looked around to find both Storm and beast on the ground.

"What the-" he was cut off by a dart being injected on the side of his neck, his vision began to blur as he watched Storm being carried off by Sabretooth.

XxX

Charles turned on Cerebro, "Colossus I need you to picture your family so I can get a better idea of who to look for."

Piotr nodded as he remembered his sister and brother.

Charles began to concentrate, "found them, they're not far from here just 20 miles south of here in an abandoned warehouse of some sort," he said but then he felt a sharp pain on his brain, his vision began to blur. The doors open as Sabretooth began to walk in carrying Beast, Storm and Wolverine.

"Let's go," he told Piotr with a grin, Piotr grabbed the professor and walked out.

XxXxX

Magneto watched as Gambit and Rogue teleported, he smiled and pulled out a device from his pocket, behind him stood a women with long purple hair dressed in purple, he watched as a red dot stopped blinking.

"It seems that our friends are in New York, Psylocke go get them," Magneto said and Psylocke left, "everything is going according to plan."

XxXxX

Kitty waited for Piotr in the front of the school, everyone else that lived with her had left, even Lance had left, and she waited, finally Piotr showed up in his motorcycle.

"Pete, I thought you had forgotten about me," Kitty said smiling as Piotr made his way to her.

"Of course not Kayta, here," Piotr gave the painting he had been working on to Kitty.

"Oh wow Pete it's great," she said as she stared at the painting of her face, "is this me?"

"Um yes," Piotr said blushing, "Kayta I have to go, and well I just wanted to say good bye."

"Sure Piotr I'll see you later."

"I don't think so Kayta, at least not for awhile."

"What are you saying Piotr?"

"This is goodbye Kayta," Piotr said and refused to look back, he could not, he knew that if he did he would try to turn back to save her and right now he had somewhere else he needed to be.

XxX Flashback XxX

A crowd of people gathered outside a burning house the man tried desperately to put out the fire with pails of water, but the fire kept spreading.

"Please! Please, save her," a blond women, yelled as two men tried to hold her back.

"Calm down its too dangerous to go inside," one of them yelled at her.

"Piotr, its Kat's house," a little blonde girl said as she pointed to the burning house.

Piotr looked to the crying women and went to her, "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Piotr! Help me my daughter is in there please," she cried in frustration.

"Piotr," the little girl whispered as she looked at the house.

"Don't worry Illyana, I'll bring Katarina out okay," Piotr said as he turned to his metal form.

Everyone waited for Piotr to come out, Illyana and Katarina's mother hugged each other as they waited. After several minutes, Piotr came out carrying a little girl, everyone who was watching cheered.

"Piotr, you saved her!" Illyana said as she ran to hug him.

"Yes, I will always help the people I can," Piotr, said with a smile.

"You promise Piotr, you promise to always help people no matter what?" Illyana asked with big shiny eyes Piotr could not help but smile and nod.

XxX End of Flashback XxX

It was too late for him to keep his promise now all he could think was to save his family.

He raced to the warehouse as he found his family locked in a room.

"Piotr!" Illyana screamed as she rushed to hug him.

"We must hurry," Piotr said as he tried to help them all come out.

"Thanks," his brother said as they made their way out.

Piotr searched around and broke into a truck that was there; as soon as his family was seated, he sped off. No one said anything and Piotr could not help but think of Kitty, but he turned to look at his sister sitting next to him and he smiled. He did not want to think about it, he had made o many mistakes but giving up his family was not an option, he had to bear with his guilt for his family's sake.

XxX

Rogue listened as Gambit explained to her the orders he had received from Magneto. She was in shock and was clueless on what to do.

"What do we do? What do we do?" she asked hysterically as she paced around the room rubbing her head and swinging her arms around.

"Chere relax," Remy tried to calm her.

"Calm down?! Calm down! Really that's your response?" She said getting angry.

"Look Chere, ain't notin' gana happen wit you going crazy, it's happening chere, now Remy thinks the best thing for us to do is stay here," Remy suggested as he shuffled some cards around.

"Your right, your right," she said as she tried to calm down, "besides where would we go?"

"Good thinking, Remy thinks we-" before he could finish Rogue interrupted.

"Angel!" she said smiling.

"Angel?" he looked at her confused.

"He's a mutant with wings, we can go with him," Rogue said as she headed to the door.

"Wait chere," Remy said as he tried to hold her back.

"What are you doing swamp rat," she asked.

"Remy don't thinks it's such a good idea to be leaving this place," he said.

"Why not?" she asked annoyed by his reaction.

"Because, there is no guarantee he will be able to keep you safe, that's why," Remy stated.

"Look swamp rat, he's our only choice, so I'm going with or without you," Rogue said as she pushed past him, but as she was about to grab the doorknob Remy grabbed her and pushed her towards the bed.

"Sorry chere I don't think I can let you do this," Remy said not looking into her eyes, how could he? His head was screaming that this was all wrong but orders were orders.

"Move swamp rat before I drain ya," Rogue threatened as she removed her gloves.

"I can't," Remy stated, and as Rogue got ready to charge, she felt a pulse in her head. Psylocke walked in, her head had a purple glowing butterfly -looking energy light. Rogue felt as her mind started to turn dark and she fell unconscious.

"Good job," Psylocke said with a smile, "though this Angel guy has sparked some interest for me, maybe we should pay him a visit, make him part of the team, what do you think Gambit?"

"Let's just take the girl," he said as he picked up Rogue and walked out.

XxXxX

The students got home to find the mansion completely empty, everyone looked around for the sign of the adults but no one was around.

"Hmm they must have gone on an important mission and were unable to tell us," Scott suggested.

"So we're alone?" Jubilee asked.

"I guess so, and seeing as how I am the oldest, I will be in charge," Scott said, but before he was finished all the students had begun to fool around.

Kitty arrived to the screaming of Scott as he tried to stop Sam from hitting a wall.

"What is going on?" Kitty yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"Nothing sweetie just trying to have fun," Lance said from behind her.

The students watched as the Brotherhood and Magneto's Acolytes stepped inside the mansion.

"Don't try to fight," Magneto said floating above them, "as you noticed Charles is not with you."

"We can still take you on," Scott said holding his shades.

"Don't be a fool, you will be dead before you can beat us," Magneto stated, "surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt, your call Scott."

Scott looked around at the students, they were just kids and he was responsible for them he sighed, "We surrender," he said putting his head down.

"Wise choice son," Magneto said, he looked at his men and they started to tie up the students with strange looking cuffs, "they suppress mutant powers," he stated as he watched the students look at the cuffs.

XxXxX

The students were each placed in individual cells in a place they did not know, only Rogue and Laura were not in a cell, Rogue had been in one when they arrived but was quickly removed. Laura on the other hand had never even seen were they were placed, she was taken to a different room.

Laura watched as a machine began to inject her with needles and cut her.

"Asshole, just because it heals it does not mean I don't feel it," she screamed to Magneto who had been watching.

"Such a powerful gift, the ability to heal, I heard you were a failed experiment created by HYDRA, but let me tell you child, they did not fail, you're even better than Wolverine," Magneto said as he took some of her blood.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as she tried to free herself.

"No child you really are magnificent, what I plan to do with you, not even Sabretooth could survive, he is after all your uncle."

Laura turned to look at Sabretooth in shock.

"Damn Logan is so rude, didn't he tell you he's my brother," Sabretooth said with an evil smile.

"I could tell why he wouldn't want to tell me," Laura said, "not even I would want to be related to someone as ugly as you."

Sabretooth sneered at her but stayed calm and turned away.

"You'll get was coming to you brat," he said as he walked out.

Laura calmed herself down; trying to think of how to calm herself down and endure the pain, at the same time she tried to think of a way out.

Pietro walked in and waved to everyone as he looked around, when his eyes met Laura's he almost flinched. He paced around looking at data on paper and computers, when no one was looking he went over to Laura.

"Don't say anything got it," he whispered to her, as he went to one of her restraints and loosened it. After looking at mote papers he left, Laura waited as he observed the people in the room; she wanted to wait for the best possible time.

After several minutes, finally the people in the room were all by the computers looking at data and away from the door, she got her hand free and used her claws to rip out the other restrains and ran out before anyone had time to hold her back. Pietro was in front of her opening the door.

"This way," he yelled and Laura followed. They were soon running around through halls and rooms and Pietro used his supper speed to open the doors. When they entered a room however the lights turned red, and before Laura had time to run she was quickly shoved into a tube by machines.

"Laura!" Pietro tried to run, but she was inside already, they both pounded hard but the tube would not break, Laura tried to use her claws but instead they broke. She screamed from the pain of her broken clubs.

"Laura, Laura," Pietro yelled as he tried to look around for a way to free her, but the tube began to fill up with a fluid and Laura began to feel her legs wobble.

"Pietro I think this liquid paralyzes the muscles I can't feel my legs," she said in Panic.

"Hold on Laura, hold on," he said as he tried to get the computer to stop the process, but before he could do anything, he felt an object hit him and he fell to the ground.

Magneto walked in with Psylocke and Gambit holding Rogue. He hovered in the air as he looked at Pietro.

"What a stupid boy," he said as he controlled the ground from under Pietro and wrapped the metal floor around him, "did you honestly think you could save her? Did you honestly think I wouldn't know of your plan, after all the only reason you were with her was because I asked you to do it.

Laura looked at Pietro, a tear rolled down her face before the liquid covered her and she was paralyzed.

"No one is going to stop me from completing this plan, I will succeed," Magneto said as he tightened his fist.


End file.
